1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a sliding hinge mainly applied in a sliding type electronic device.
2. The Related Art
An electronic device, such as a cellular phone, an electronic dictionary, and the like, is designed to have two parts slidable relatively via a sliding hinge for reducing the volume and enlarging the image display area thereof. Generally, a sliding hinge 10 in prior art, shown in FIG. 6, includes a base body 11, a sliding body 13 slidably coupled with the base body 11 and a torsion spring 14 placed between the base body 11 and the sliding body 13. The torsion spring 14 has a first elastic arm 141 and a second elastic arm 142. A free end of the first elastic arm 141 is pivotably connected to the base body 11. A free end of the second elastic arm 142 is pivotably connected to the sliding body 13. The sliding body 13 is firstly pushed to make the torsion spring 14 deform and then driven to move forwards automatically by a stored elastic force of the torsion spring 14 releasing. However, such structure needs to push the sliding body 13 to slide a predetermined distance until the deformation of the torsion spring 14 is maximized. The travel distance of the sliding body 13 is longer, which is not perfectible for a user to use and reduces the sliding stability of the electronic device.